<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay here while you decide by GreenPhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284638">Stay here while you decide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix'>GreenPhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishverse Buffy and Giles in a missing scene that points to a future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femdom Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay here while you decide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts">kay_obsessive</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”This world is going to hell,” says Rupert Giles and knows it’s true, every day above this hellmouth has reminded him of it.</p><p>”I know,” says the Slayer. ”I know. We should kill the Master.”</p><p>”Not now Buffy. We need to plan ahead.”</p><p>”I don’t plan. I always..do the deed.”</p><p>”Maybe you need to slow down,” Giles says.</p><p>”I can’t. I can’t trust anyone.”</p><p>”You can trust me.”</p><p>”I wish I could,” she says and a shadow passes over her fair features. Her scar itches, always a bad sign.</p><p>”You can,” he says even though he’s sent so many brave people to their deaths already.</p><p>”Want me to do this, Watcher.”</p><p>”Yes. You are our only hope.”</p><p>”Gee I don’t feel any pressure,” she says and smiles sadly.</p><p>It’s like the sun rising above the water.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Giles lost Jenny and he lost Willow and Xander and so many others.</p><p>He can’t bear to lose this Slayer, so young and yet so wise and cynical.</p><p>She’s rough around the edges but her potential is endless.</p><p>”I could worship you,” Giles says and she laughs as if it was a joke.</p><p>”I’m a bad sort,” she says.</p><p>”No. That was Faith and Kendra.”</p><p>”Lost slayers.”</p><p>”Not Kendra. She’s lost hope is all.”</p><p>”I met Faith. She might not be lost.” Or she might be.</p><p>”I hope she comes this way,” Giles says.</p><p>”Don’t count on it. She’s palling up with the Mayor.”</p><p>”One more bad guy.”</p><p>”In a world of them.”<br/>
”I’ll make you some tea.”</p><p>Buffy sighs. ”Sure, English.”</p><p>He goes to make it and she lays down to rest. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>When he come sback she’s wide awake. She rarely sleeps long.</p><p>”Good tea,” she says and her golden hair forms a halo around her head.</p><p>”You are so young.”</p><p>”I guess.”</p><p>She kisses him and he almost pulls back.</p><p>It’s a desperate kiss, all tongue and his hands behind his back, her breath is hot inside him.</p><p>He dare not touch her.</p><p>”You are my hope,” he says after.</p><p>”Yes,” she says and resumes kissing him.</p><p>She finds his cock through his pants and strokes it gently.</p><p>”So you can still get hard for a girl,” she muses.</p><p>”I’m not that old, Buffy.”</p><p>”I’m old enough,” she says and guides his hand to her centre which is very wet now.</p><p>”Buffy..” he breathes.</p><p>He touches her as if she was soft and breakable. She isn’t, and she reminds him of it with her eager hands, and her clever mouth.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards they are quiet for a while, only hearting each other’s heartbeats.</p><p>”I need a plan,” she says. ”This guy Oz..can he be trusted?”</p><p>”Yes,” Giles says. </p><p>”I need to discuss this with him.”</p><p>”Sure.”</p><p>”Was he sweet on the girl, Willow?”</p><p>”Yes.”</p><p>”Can he stake her if need be?”</p><p>”I think so.”</p><p>”Good. I’m sorry for his loss but she’s a demon now.”</p><p>Giles nods and thinks that he misses Jenny, and even Ethan but Buffy is his hope.</p><p>She can right this world now. They can live now she’s shown them the way out of the darkness, and become his guide towards the light.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>